Hot Chocolate
by lolzwatgrammerz
Summary: Arthur really wants to ask Merlin for a date. M/M I AM AWARE IT IS NOT CHRISTMAS.


_**Author's Note: **_** I am very much aware that it is not Christmas. I wrote this and the second piece I'm posting today around Christmas time for a 25 days of fic challenge. A 25 days of fic challenge that I promptly quit after the second day. Oops. Any ways, hope you like it! **

Arthur had been staring at Merlin for about thirty minutes, watching him sitting alone on a park bench, sipping from the mug in his hands, and staring off into the distance. "People watching," Merlin had called it when Arthur had found him doing it last week.

Knowing that by now what he was doing could only be described as stalkerish, Arthur got up to go talk to Merlin. He figured it was now or never, and he was determined to ask Merlin out for a drink if it was the last thing he did.

Arthur was not able to think of a way to ask him for a drink when he clearly already had one, so he decided the best solution was probably to find a way to get the other drink away from Merlin.

Walking up he said he first thing that came to mind, which was, as usual, a snarky comment. "Really Merlin? Hot chocolate? How very grown up of you." He teased lightly, smirking at the other boy and giving him a playful shove.

"Well we can't _all_ be as lovely and mature as you," Merlin replied sarcastically, and the corners of his mouthed tugged up into a smile. "Besides," Merlin added with a shrug of the shoulders. "It tastes good." And he took another sip of the warm sugary liquid in his cup as though to prove his point.

"Is it now?" Arthur asked with the quirk of the eyebrow. "Well I just might have to taste it for myself." Then, without another word, he'd snatched the overly cheery Christmas mug from Merlin's hands.

"Hey," Merlin cried out indigently, reaching for his drink. Arthur just held it higher, easily keeping it out of Merlin's reach. "Give it back," Merlin whined. He was standing on his tiptoes, his body pressed against Arthurs, and Arthur was definitely not complaining.

"But I want to try it Merlin." Arthur said sweetly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

Merlin stepped back now, giving up, and crossing his arms angrily. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to take things that don't belong to you? Merlin shot back, not missing a beat. "Now give it back."

"Fine, fine," Arthur said airily. "Just let me take one sip." Then without waiting for confirmation, he did.

Trying to fit as much into his mouth as he could with one sip, he barely got to taste it, but the fact that it was Merlin's made it the most delicious thing he'd had all day. Glancing into the cup he had a moment of triumph in the fact that the cup was now empty, then handed it back.

Merlin's face fell when he peered into the cup, and he looked back up to yell at Arthur. "You've gone and drank it all! That was not a sip and you know it." Merlin was pouting then, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to kiss him for it. Merlin was adorable when he pouted.

"It's not my fault I have a big mouth _Merl_in." Arthur said, pretending to be offended by his accusation.

"Yes, you do have a big mouth," Merlin said. He was looking into his cup sadly, as though staring would magically make it refill again.

"Oi, no need to get mean. But if you're _that_ upset about your hot chocolate then I suppose I could buy you another one. From the coffee shop on 9th?" Arthur tried to make his voice as reasonable as possible, and his heart surged with hope that Merlin would agree. Maybe this was a cowardice way to ask someone out, but Arthur didn't care if only Merlin would say yes.

"Was all this just some elaborate scheme to ask me out on a date?" Merlin asked suspiciously, hitting the truth dead on.

"Oh come on, would I do that?" Arthur asked, feigning innocence once more.

"Yes," Merlin said shortly. For a moment Arthur was afraid that Merlin was about to say no, but then he grabbed Arthurs hand firmly in his own and began to pull him off towards the coffee shop. "Come on then. And I'm getting a large by the way."

~Fin~

_**Authors Note:**_ **I hope you liked it, and it would be really fantastic if you'd review. Also, if you have any constructive criticism that would actually be pretty great.**


End file.
